


Chocolate and Cinnamon, Fire And Honey

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Depression, Incubus Dan, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Unusual penis, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: You're not having the best night, and you decide that summoning an incubus might be just what you need to turn it around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TheseusInTheMaze for letting me borrow Incubus!Dan. Don't worry, I gave him back when I was done.

You’re having one of those nights, stormy weather inside your head so bad that you felt like you were being crushed by something dark and heavy. As if to add insult to injury, even orgasm had alluded you. Sometimes porn and your own hand weren't enough to take you out of your head. What you needed was someone who wasn't you, a warm body against your own, a few no strings attached orgasms so that maybe you could feel good enough to get some sleep.

You don’t know anyone who would rush over to provide this service for you, at least without wanting money (which you didn't have) or some sort of emotional commitment (which you didn't want). Well, no one human anyway. When you moved in certain circles, you could get access to certain things. Instructions. A name.

You get out of bed and pad into the kitchen on bare feet, rummaging in the cupboard. Cocoa powder, cinnamon, cayenne, salt, like you’re making Mexican hot chocolate instead of summoning an incubus. You measure and mix, writing symbols on the floor and try not to think about what a bitch it's going to be to clean up later.  At least adding blood, tears or sexual fluid is optional. You're not bleeding for anyone, tears don't come easily anymore, and if you could get aroused you wouldn't be doing this.

It's a long name to spell out, and you're super careful when you say it, one strange syllable at a time. Your heart is hammering in your chest and you're shaking with anticipation as you wait. And wait. 

"Wow, I think you're the first mortal in a hundred years to come that close to saying my name right." The voice comes from behind you and you tense, turning around very slowly while still kneeling, staring up and up.

He's all legs and arms and torso, curly hair and two sets of curving horns with a face that makes you think of 80's rock. His legs, the parts that aren't covered by a ripped pair of shorts, are the furred legs of a goat with hooves to match. His torso and arms are all lean muscle, and your hands itch to run along them.

He looks down at you with dark eyes and a smile that contains a multitude of teeth. "I got so used to choosing my own meals. It's been so long since someone has properly summoned me." 

His tongue flicks out for an instant, as if tasting the air. "Oh, you're in a bad way, aren't you?"

You nod, eyes downcast. Was it so obvious?

He hunkers down until he's more or less at eye level with you. He cups your cheek and turns your face up towards his. His eyes are almost completely black, and what would be the whites of his eyes are a deep red instead. You have a feeling that you should be scared, but this is what you wanted, and when you tremble it is not out of fear. 

"Too long without anyone to touch you, and so deep in your own head that you feel like you're drowning." He doesn't phrase it like a question, he states it as fact. His face softens in sympathy. "I'm no angel, that I could heal you with a kiss. You'd need more than the contents of your spice rack to summon one of their kind, and then you’d be lucky to get one that was human shaped and not all flames and eyes and swords or whatever. All I can offer you is the best sex you've ever had, a few hours of pleasure so great that it drowns out your thoughts. Is that what you want?"

You nod vigorously and he grins. "Well then, let's get started," he says, standing. When he reaches down and pulls you to your feet you feel his easy strength. 

"You have summoned me of your own free will and using my true name. Let your desire be freely given and let me drink at the font of your pleasure from now until we are both sated, or until the sun rises." He gives you an almost embarrassed smile. "Ritual language is always so flowery. Short form: you want sex, and I feed off sexual energy and the sexual fluids you wonderful humans produce. You have me until sunrise or until you're satisfied, whichever comes first." He grins. "So to speak."

His tongue runs over his lips for an instant as he eyes you. "Where's your bedroom? I'm starving."

You lead the way. He doesn’t ask your name, and when you try to say his again he just laughs. “Just call me Dan. It’s shorter and a lot easier to cry out while you’re in the throes of sexual ecstasy.”

You’re barely through the bedroom door before Dan kisses you, pulling you close. He’s warm, warmer than human, and the inside of his mouth tastes like cinnamon smells. He’s gentle, which you didn’t expect at all, but you find yourself not minding it as his tongue explores yours and his hands slide over your back. It’s been so long since anyone has kissed you, and you’re weak-kneed and shaking by the time he breaks the kiss. 

“Delicious,” Dan breathes, and then you’re kissing him this time, your hands roaming almost frantically across his smooth, dry skin. Desire begins to pool in your belly, warmth spreading in your loins. Maybe it should be embarrassing how quickly you’re getting aroused, but you can hardly bring yourself to care. Your hips move against his, against the erection you feel hardening against you, and he moans into your mouth before he pulls back.

“So eager,” he says, hands sliding down the back of your underwear, kneading your ass. Your hips jerk against his and he chuckles. “You’re a feast,” he says. “A five course banquet with three dessert courses.” 

Dan kisses you again, and then you’re on the bed, trying to take off your shirt and your pajama pants at the same time in your haste to feel your skin against his. He places a warm hand over yours. “Let me.” Your shirt is up and over your head in an instant, and he makes an appreciative noise at what he sees. “Humans are so damn attractive, it’s hardly fair.”

You give him a Look. He’s standing there looking like a particularly debauched forest god or something, and he thinks *you’re* attractive? You can think of at least three things you don’t like about your body without even trying.

“The thing humans don’t understand,” Dan says as he eases you back on the bed. “Is that our kind was meant to be perfect.” He leans over, kissing his way down your neck. “And that perfection is boring.” He trails his tongue along your collarbone. “Humans have so much variety.” He latches onto a nipple and you moan and try to arch up into him. He just smiles and goes about destroying you with his mouth, kissing every freckle, licking every scar, occasionally returning to your nipples and delighting in the noises you make. His hands and his tongue set your nerves on fire, and the small part of your brain that can still think in actual sentences wonders if incubus saliva is an aphrodisiac or something. You’ve never felt this good and he hasn’t even touched you below the waist yet.

When one hot hand finally snakes over your belly and down into your underwear you make some sort of primal sound as the pleasure twists through you so hot and fast that it’s almost an orgasm. Dan smiles at you and holds up his damp hand, your arousal slick on his fingers. “Appetizer before the main course.” He maintains eye contact with you as he licks his fingers clean, and it shouldn’t be nearly as sexy as it is. He’s glowing. Not the “I’m turned on and having a good time,” kind of glow, he’s actually casting light on the walls.

Your pants and underwear are gone, and you have no idea when that happened, and it doesn’t matter because now Dan’s kissing your stomach, working his way lower… and then skipping your aching groin entirely and kissing your lower thighs. You whine in frustration and reach down, but he bats your hand aside gently.

“None of that now,” Dan says, heading towards your knees. He licks the sweat from the back of your knee and you swear as your hips thrust against empty air. The back of your knee is an erogenous zone? Is that even a thing? You feel Dan grinning against your leg. “Ohhhh, that’s a rare one. See what I mean about humans and variety? You all have the same basic nerve map, and yet you still surprise me.” He licks you again before moving on to your other knee, saying something about symmetry, continues lower, kissing everything you see as an imperfection and he sees as wondrous. 

Nothing has ever felt this good in the whole history of the universe, you decide, and that’s before he works his way back up your body, just as slowly as before. His face is level with yours and you kiss him again, tasting your sweat on his lips. You’re a sweating, panting wreck, and he’s not even breathing hard and no sweat marks his skin. He gazes at you hungrily as he licks the fingers of one hand before it once again skates across your belly and finally, finally, stays right where you want it.

Turns out incubus spit makes fantastic lube, one finger (then two, then three) sliding inside you with barely any discomfort. Dan watches your face as you moan and writhe. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it? You’re so tight.” He presses something inside you and you only just manage to stifle a scream at how good it feels.

“Don’t hold back,” Dan says, staring at your face like he can’t bring himself to look away. “I want to hear you.” He presses that spot again, and this time you do scream as your body spasms with another miniature orgasm and you feel more arousal leak out of you. He collects it with the hand that isn’t buried inside you, licking it from his fingers while making murmurs of appreciation. “I think you’re ready for me.”

You are *past* ready for him. It feels like if he doesn’t put his dick in you soon that you’re going to catch fire, or die, or *something.* He moves over you and leans back, giving you your first actual glimpse of his cock. When had he taken off his shorts and who even cared? His cock was thick and long, ridged along the shaft and crowned with a pointed head. It didn’t look that much bigger than the exotic dildos you had sitting in your dresser drawer at least, though you might not have cared if it had been twice as thick at this point, you just needed it in you.

Dan moves slowly, sliding into you as easily if you were made for him, rolling his hips like the ocean. You tangle your legs around his furred ones, as if he would leave you now and as if you could hold him in place if you tried. Your hands twist in the sheets as he moves against you, the pleasure in your nerves racing past anything you ever felt before, past anything you knew about arousal and orgasm. You wonder if you can die from pleasure, or go mad from it, as you moan and pant and scream.

Dan’s glowing like the wolf that swallowed the sun, his head thrown back. “That’s right… let me hear you…. sing for me…” You can feel his cock swelling inside you, hitting that same spot as before, hitting it over and over again. “Let go… let it all go….” 

Your orgasm finally rolls over you like a wave of fire and honey, something burning and sweet as you spasm and clench around the dick inside you. You’re not even sure you’re breathing, all you can do is feel the pleasure coursing through you. Dan moans above you, some word that isn’t English, might not even be any human language, and then he’s coming inside you. It’s almost hot enough to be painful, but the sensation of him filling you kicks off another orgasm, or maybe it’s just a continuation of the first one. You can’t tell and it doesn’t matter because suddenly he’s pulling out of you, settling between your thighs, licking the arousal from your skin. You come again, or still, oversensitive but riding it out as best you can as his tongue ( so long, was it that long before?) moves against you.

Finally you can’t take it anymore and you pat weakly at one horn, and it takes most of your strength to do that. You’re dimly aware that there are tears sliding down your cheeks and you’re babbling something, gratitude maybe. Dan looks up, concerned.

“I didn’t break your mind with my amazing sexual prowess did I? That hasn’t happened in like, a couple hundred years at least.” He says something that might be a curse and scrambles up to look into your eyes. “Still with me?”

You manage to string together words into sentences that make sense, and Dan relaxes. “Oh good.” He runs one thumb over the tear tracks on your cheeks. “You’re okay? Really?”

You nod, and Dan grins back at you. “You were amazing. I’m full, but if you want to go again I’m good for it.”

You smother your laughter in his chest. Still laughing, you fall asleep.

Dan’s gone when you wake up, and you’d think it was a dream except your sheets are utterly ruined, you’re pleasantly sore and you feel much easier somewhere deep in your head. Even the mess on the kitchen floor doesn’t bother you. With a smile you grab a pen and add cinnamon and cocoa powder to the shopping list.


End file.
